Forgotten Panda
by mythicalgoldeng00se
Summary: Watanuki invites Karuta to a summer fireworks festival. rated M for smut in future chapters


The morning was pleasant and cool despite being the middle of July. Banri took advantage of the weather by going out for a refreshing run. He wore a red and white track suit that was well fitted to his taller, more filled in frame. There was nothing like a trip around the block to clear his head. After a fulfilling distance, he was headed on his way back to Ayakashi Hall.

"Hey!" exclaimed the man who jumped right out in front of the running Watanuki.

"Watch it Zange," surprised, the blond came to a screeching halt and panted, "You almost made me crash into you."

The rabbit eared secret service agent ignored what he said and continued with what he came to discuss, "Have you heard about Saturday? About the summer fireworks festival in the park? Have you?"

The young youkai began to stretch his arms and replied, "Is that what you're excited about? Yeah, but I ain't going to no tacky festival."

Natsumi's ears drooped, "Aw, but I'll be so lonely by myself. Well besides Nobara and Chino the maid… and Chiyo-chan… and Sou-tan."

Sighing, the delinquent started walking to Ayakashi, "Peer pressure isn't going to change my mind."

Natsumi brought his hand to his chin and pouted, "Hmm? That's too bad. I heard Karuta Roromiya say how much she wanted to attend." Watanuki stopped walking when he mentioned the girl's name, " Oh but if only she had an excuse to go. If only someone would ask h-"

"I know what you're doing Zange," Banri stated lightly as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"And"

"And, I'll think about it," the younger man turned his back while folding his arms to quickly make his way home. Giggling mischieviously, the dark pink haired secret service followed.

In that afternoon, Banri found himself wandering around outside. As his thoughts meandered as much as his feet, he found himself at the old time capsule his friends had all buried. It had been five years since then. Some aspects were completely different than it was now. Everyone had graduated school and moved on with their lives. The people he knew had branched out and found new paths to take, passions that blossomed, and spent their time experimenting with their newfound freedom. However, some things haven't changed. Kagerou was the only tenant who moved out (because he found a place to stay with "an abundance of slop to whip into shape" oh boy) and a new maid had been hired. Youkai throwbacks just aren't that common for too many switches in company. The residents of the building were still great friends with each other and Watanuki, but to him they all seemed to mature, surpass him even, as individuals. His friends found their niche in one small way or another, leaving him behind and lost.

 _Why'd I have to insist so much on being a delinquent?_ he thought to himself with his eyes fixed on the ground, _As badass as I am, there's not much opportunity in the thug life. Arg, now I'm thinking about opportunities? I've dug myself into a pit so deep 'opportunity' is the faint sound of winds that'll never reach my sorry ass. The only things my delinquency has given me are speeding tickets and a stunted personality, not the promised hella bad bitches and cash moneys,_ he said in his mind with a wistful gleam. _I liked it here better back when this time capsule was buried. Damn, I'm getting all nostalgic. Nostalgia is for whiney nobodies with nothing better to do than gripe about the past. Gotta move on._

Watanuki felt something poke his cheek.

It was Roromiya with a hard-pretzel stick. Watanuki turned to face her when she poked him again at the corner of his mouth, making it curl into a smile. She must have seen how he was worrying too much.

 _What was that about moving on?_ he thought to himself. These two had 'officially' dated three years ago for about ten months before calling it off, yet they decided to remain the close, childhood friends they had always been. Banri enjoyed being able to spend time with Karuta, considering most breakups end in hurt feelings. It was just that sometimes he would gaze into her pink eyes and stare at her cute expression, hoping that old feelings might resurface in her. The blond bit the pretzel out of her hands to make the pink haired girl cease to prod him with snacks.

"Yo, thanks," he greeted fondly.

"Hi," Roromiya responded with her usual monotone voice.

"What's up?"

"Boom."

"Boom?"

"You asked what's up," she straightforwardly stated as she pointed to the sky.

"I don't get it. What's in the sky and goes 'boom'?"

"Fireworks."

"Oh.." _How was I supposed to guess that?_

"Sooo.. Do you want to go see the fireworks? At that festival Saturday, I mean."

Karuta nodded as if saying 'I'm practically you begging to go'. "Festivals always have lots of different food vendors with devilishly sweet desserts and freshly cooked, savory meats. Summer festivals are my favorite place to find new tastes."

"So.. it's a date then?" Banri asked uncertainly, scratching his neck.

The shorter girl smiled a soft, warm grin, "Yeah."

 **Author's note: Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in almost a year, yikes, but here is a quick intro to my new fic. The main ship is Watanuki X Karuta. its kinda short but i was just excited to post it so yeah. I was thinking of maybe adding another chapter to Christmas Shenanigans but idk. anyway. Is there anything you'd like to see happen at this festival thing? Please review/favorite/follow if you like it! there will be smut in the future,,, Thanks everyone for reading!**


End file.
